


Something Blue

by tuesday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: “And I'm sure you've met my husband,” Tony said as he reached his left hand back to grasp Peter’s right.  “This is Peter.  Peter Parker.”





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



> Tony and Pepper didn't work out in this, and Tony survived Endgame. Also, FFH's timeline assertions that contradict the other movies are ignored. Peter did not magically age back a year so we could fit in another year of high school. Otherwise, things mostly are the same as canon, but set a little bit in the future.

“And I'm sure you've met my husband,” Tony said as he reached his left hand back to grasp Peter’s right. “This is Peter. Peter Parker.”

It wasn’t real. That was what Peter reminded himself of over and over again. It wasn’t real. Tony wasn’t actually his husband. It didn’t make it easier.

“Honey.” Tony brought their clasped hands up to his mouth and carefully grazed Peter’s knuckles with his lips. “You’ve met the Kree ambassador.”

**

There’d been seemingly endless arguments over whether Tony was allowed to go, then even more over who’d go with him. 

“Peter,” Tony had said. “I’m taking Peter.”

**

“I must say, you look to be in excellent health for a man who should be dead,” the ambassador said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He didn’t so much as glance at Peter.

“Beauty sleep for nearly a year will do that for you,” Tony said lightly like they were agreeing, like it didn’t bother him at all.

Peter squeezed Tony’s hand. Gently, Tony squeezed back.

Tony did look better now. When he’d first woken up, he’d been disoriented and weak. Even with round the clock care, even with Dr. Cho’s cradle, he’d lost muscle mass. He had massive scarring all down his right side. No amount of physiotherapy could rehabilitate his right hand.

But Tony was the kind of guy to get back up no matter what had knocked him down. He’d started with a wheelchair. He’d progressed to a cane. Now, he was mostly walking unaided. Now, he was registering as a potential threat, as one of Earth’s protectors again. He was still weak. Threats were so often dealt with before they could become bigger ones.

“Tell me,” the ambassador said. “What would you do if war came to your quaint little world once more?”

“Me?” Tony smiled. It wasn’t kind. “Nothing.” He nodded to someone who’d apparently been waiting for the right moment to come swanning in. “Her? You’d be better off asking yourself.”

Carol Danvers’s smile was even fiercer than Tony’s. “Ambassador. It’s been so long. Remember me?” The ambassador took a step back. Carol’s smile widened. “Yeah, you remember me.”

**

“If you had Captain Marvel in the wings, why did you need me?” Peter asked when they were out on the balcony, having escaped the meet and greet.

Tony’s smile this time was soft, affectionate, as adoring as when he’d introduced Peter as his husband to the first alien they’d met. His gloved right hand trembled against Peter’s cheek when he laid it there. Tony said, “Honestly? I wanted the excuse just once to get to introduce you as mine.”

“It’s a bit soon to get married,” Peter said. “But you can call me yours whenever you want.”

**

The next time Tony introduced Peter as his husband, several years later, it was nothing but the truth.


End file.
